


Psychotic Love

by LyhesaCnr



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: F/M, Incest, Lemon, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyhesaCnr/pseuds/LyhesaCnr
Summary: To be honest, there isn't any XD, I just watched freak show and had the idea while seeing Gloria and Dandy interact. So basically its Dandy being, well, Dandy. And Gloria being well... I guess it's better if you just read the tags speak for me in that case. Sorry if that makes you look at them differently, but I have to admit writing about them was fun !





	1. ~ Part 1 ~

Gloria had just hung up on the phone with Dandy's doctor, that she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She didn't turn toward her son as he walked toward her.  
-Seems like a pleasant day. I'm surprised you're not in the gardens taking care of your flowers.   
Gloria nodded and breathed out.  
-Indeed, I guess I should be going then.  
Gloria adjusted the phone and softened her hair.  
-Mother?   
Gloria tried to pass her son without looking at him, but he went in front of her, barring the way.  
-What is it, mother?   
Gloria set some hair in front of her face and smiled at her son.  
-Everything is fine darling...  
Dandy furrowed his brows and lifted a hand to his mother's face to push the hair away. As he did so, Gloria took a step back trying to get away from his reach.  
-I mean it Dandy, I'm absolutely fine.  
-Mother!  
Gloria looked up at her son, fear in her eyes. She saw him taking a few steps toward her; he pushed her hair out of her face, revealing a large bruise. Gloria was looking away as Dandy seemed furious.  
-Who did this?  
Gloria kept her head down, her lips tight. Dandy took a step closer and Gloria took a step back, her back bumping against the table with the phone on.  
-What happened?  
-Nothing happened...  
-Mother.  
-Dandy I'm fine. I have just been clumsy.  
Gloria swallowed with difficulty as she lied to her son. And she observed something in his eyes that terrified her. She saw her son taking a step closer to her trapping her against the table and himself. Anger visible on his face. Gloria's chest was rising up and down a little faster as she kept on looking at her son, fearful. Suddenly she felt two lips on hers, and pure shock was all over her face. She looked at her son; her frightened eyes wide open and turned uneasily, her back facing the man as he put a hand on her waist. Dandy took a step forward directing his hand from her lower back to the top of her dress. He took the zipper between his fingers, and Gloria's breath was taken away.  
-I just, asked for, what happened...  
As he said so, Dandy had started undoing the zipper of her dress. Gloria's brows were furrowed, and she tried controlling her breath the best she could, as she swallowed with some difficulties.  
-I'm indeed wondering, who could have performed such a thing... Without fear of consequences...  
As the zipper went southern, it revealed Gloria's bareback. Dandy grinned and put his hand at the start of her spine. Following it all the way up, slowly. Dandy lifted his other hand to her shoulder, tucking her dress down. He got more intimate and placed a chaste kiss on her bare shoulder.  
-I... I can assure you... Dandy... Nothing happened...  
Gloria was slowly becoming unreasonable because of the turmoil of feelings inside of her. She was battling fiercely with her inner self.  
-It happens... To injure yourself... I've just been clumsy...

Dandy left her back and went in front of her. Gloria was going backward and practically fell has her legs collapsed on her son's bed. She looked up at him, fear present in her sky-blue eyes. Dandy was just a breath away and tucked his mother's hair behind her ear. Allowing his finger to wander on her cheek and jawline.  
-You see mother you are a terrible liar.  
Gloria was pinching her lips together with her hands along her tights.  
-And we both know you aren't clumsy.  
-Dandy...  
-Don't fear... Let go...  
Dandy placed a chaste kiss on his mother's lips and looked at her right after it, as she offered no protests, he kissed her a second time, letting the kiss linger on. Gloria's brain had stopped working. She knew it was advising her to prevent this folly. And yet, her body beseeched her to do this. Dandy took advantage of her parted lips to deepen the kiss. Gloria moaned against her will and started to feel desire. Dandy withdrew and she turned, her back facing him, her breath short.  
-Dandy... This isn't right...  
Dandy smiled and placed his hands on her arms slowly sliding down her dress.  
-Your body assures me otherwise...  
Her chest was rising up and down faster as she felt the fabric sliding down her skin. Dandy felt her shiver and went closer. He looked down at her and saw her exposed breasts. Gloria's brows were still furrowed as she felt her breasts hardening with the apparent coldness of the room and the apparent desire that was rising eagerly inside of her. Dandy circled her waist and delicately put a stealthy hand on her collarbone. Gloria's head tilted back, instantly offering her lovely neck to her son's greedy lips. Her gentle lips were slightly parted, and she felt herself becoming wetter. She intentionally let out another moan and felt her son smiling triumphantly on her graceful neck.  
-I would happily ask you when was the last time you abandoned yourself to such perverse pleasure. But I guess the proper answer would be quite a while considering your, graceful body's instinctive response.  
Dandy made her dress fall on the floor instantly revealing her whole body to his greedy eyes. He lowered his sparkling eyes to her mature body and lifted a brow when he saw the black Brazilian pantie. Gloria was literally suffocating, she felt her son's familiar hand on her waist and subtly shifted her head toward him, her eyes gently closed.  
-And to say you stayed unmarried for years. Well, they don't realize what they're disregarding.  
Dandy took his shirt off and turned his dear mother to confront him. Gloria opened her eager eyes which had turned a shade duskier and set her arms in front of her, but Dandy halted her, he carefully parted her arms and went closer for their skin to tenderly touch.  
-There's no need for you to hide.

Suddenly he passed his arms around her butt and lifted her. He climbed on the bed and laid his mother down. He laid down on her, pressing his body against hers, so he could feel the delicious warmth of her flawless skin. He felt her hardened breast and sealed their lips in a bruising kiss. Gloria tangled her hands in his hair and slowly spread her legs. Dandy lowered his mouth to her jawline, voluntarily leaving a hickey. He got to her elegant neck and found the pulsating spot. He sucked at it, leaving another mark on his mother's pale skin. Gloria's center was aching. Her head was pounding so much and her breath was archaic. She had done her best to restrain herself from moaning. But if Dandy was keeping on treating her lovely body like that, soon she'll be screaming for release. Dandy withdrew and looked at his mother below him. He trailed his fingers from her parted lips to her exposed chest and touched her collarbone. He leaned down on her, tenderly kissing her sensitive breast. Gloria back arched and she took hold on the sheets on her son's bed, her breath short. He nuzzled her nipples with his nose and lapped at her right breast.   
-Dandy...   
Gloria looked down, but as soon as she saw what spectacle was happening to her, she closed her eyes, feeling a raging wave of desire passing through her. Dandy groaned against her flawless skin and slide the hand he had on her left breast to her stomach.  
He withdrew from her lovely breast and looked at his mother's lovely face. He went closer to her rosy lips and licked them. Gloria couldn't stop the moan that escaped from her lips, it was both desperate and eager. She gently pinched her lips, but Dandy nipped her earlobe.  
-Let go...  
-God...  
Gloria moaned at the sound of his familiar voice in her ear and felt his hand going lower on her maternal body. She felt his hand on her inner tight and shivered when he trailed his finger up and down. Dandy looked at her lower body, he put his hands on her waist and took hold on her underwear. Gloria got up abruptly, facing her son. He looked at her, and she seemed so far. Contradictory emotions mixed all together. Her exposed chest was rising up and down fast and she took hold on her son's shoulders.  
-Dandy... I...

Dandy slide a hand alongside her tight making her lips parting even more. He touched her lips with his finger and unfastened his belt. Dandy took hold on her black pantie and slide it slowly on her legs leaving trails of kisses. Gloria's back collapsed on the mattress, she was bitting her lower lip as she felt the fabric sliding on her skin. She joined her knees pressing her tights together trying to prevent the growing pulsation. Dandy smirked and unbuttoned his pant. He leaned down, his hands parting her legs, slowly. As he rubbed his thumb on her inner tight. He drove his head above her core, only a breath apart. He lowered his head, his lips meeting a soft patch of blonde hair. He breathed in deeply and kissed her core. Gloria hiccuped, her legs spreading even more. Dandy slid his underwear down his legs and laid down on her. He kissed her passionately, and he felt her hands in his hair. He felt her right leg circle his waist and entered her core. Gloria's breath was cut short, and her head was tilted back. Dandy started to move his hips and he felt her arms wrap around his neck. Gloria's minds had never been that cloudy. It was feeling so good. Her hips were moving without her consent, and she couldn't hold back her moans. Dandy kissed her parted lips his tongue battling with his mother's. Dear Lord, she was feeling good. Suddenly Dandy felt his mother's hand on his chest, and he looked down at her. She slid it into his hair and kissed him on her own accord. She tightened her leg around his waist bringing his pelvis closer to her. It made her close her eyes and she rolled her hips against his, making him groan. Their bodies began to move in a more frenzied motion, moans becoming more audible. Suddenly Gloria's mature body tensed, her voice dying at the back of her throat. Dandy felt her core tightened around him and came after her, his grinning mouth on her graceful neck to muffle his groans. Gloria's exposed chest was rising up and down quickly, and she had a thin layer of sweat on her glowing skin, her eyes still closed, her graceful legs still wrapped around her son's waist. Dandy tenderly kissed her jawline and kissed her rosy lips before gently withdrawing. He breathed in deeply and lifted himself to look at his mother. He trailed his fingers on her glowing face to end up on her exposed chest. That's when she opened her eyes. She stood up and brought her arms to her chest and her legs to herself. Dandy squinted and went closer. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder, making her tense, and he reverently kissed her all the way up to her elegant neck. He drove one of his hands to her chest to take her hand in his. He brought it to his lips and gently kissed its knuckles.  
-It's okay... You don't have to hide, gorgeous as you are.   
Gloria closed her eyes and nibbled her lips. She slightly turned her head toward her son's, and she felt a hand on her cheek, gently trailing a finger on it. She got startled, and Dandy brushed a tuft of hair out of her face.   
-Come, lay down with me.  
Dandy kissed her rosy lips and withdrawn going further in his bed. Gloria swallowed and carefully followed him; he took her by the waist and tenderly kissed her belly. Gloria set her hands in his hair looking down at him. He made her lay down and passed a hand around her shoulder bringing her closer. She tangled her legs with his and propped her head on his chest.  
-Mother?

Gloria was surprised to hear him speak after such rare eloquence. She looked up at her son and saw he was playing gently with her hand.  
-Yes, Dandy?  
-You don't have to fear. As long as I'm here, I'll let no one hurt you.  
Gloria seemed like a fish out of water and rested her head on his exposed chest, unable to find something to say to that. Dandy, on the other hand, was gently caressing his mother's back and was already making a list in his head.  _Whoever did this had to pay._


	2. ~ Part 2 ~

Dandy was going down the stairs, a thin smile on his face. He looked around and went to sit in the living room. He thought about what happened two days ago and looked by the window. He hadn't seen his mother in two days. Not to be seen in the gardens, nor for lunch. Nothing. Dandy sighed and stood up, going back upstairs. He stopped in front of his mother's door and opened the door quietly.  
Gloria was in front of her vanity, a cigarette between her fingers, her sleepless eyes staring at the void in front of her. She didn't even dare to look at herself. She thought bitterly about what happened two days ago and sighed resignedly. She had loved it. She passed a hand through her lovely hair and smoked her cigarette, breathing in deeply, in hope to release some of the unbearable tension. She didn't hear the door opening and Dandy stayed at the door, playing with its handle. Gloria nervously clutched her jaw and impulsively threw her unfinished cigarette away. She ultimately looked at the vanity, and her eyes fell on her son, who was standing at the door. She made a subtle move and turned her head toward the door quickly. Dandy entered the room and sat on the bed, looking around. Gloria opened and shut her mouth repeatedly before succeeding to formulate a coherent sentence.  
-Is everything fine?  
-I might want to ask you the same.  
Gloria was cut short and faced her reflection in the mirror. She closed her eyes before looking at her son's reflection.  
-Did you stay in here for the last two days?  
Gloria looked down and looked at herself in the mirror. Dandy stood up and went behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. Sliding a hand through her hair to tuck it behind her ear.  
-I guess that means you did. Dora started worrying.  
-I should presumably go and apologize to her...  
Dandy smirked and bent to be visible on the mirror too. Gloria dared to give him a look and drove a hand to her chest and her neck, with a little apprehension.   
-Are you alright mother?  
Gloria imperceptibly nodded and went to pick her cigarette, but Dandy placed a hand on hers.  
-These things will give you cancer one day.  
-Since when do you care?  
Gloria stopped herself, fearful and looked at her laps, bringing her hands to rest on her laps. Dandy furrowed his brows and set a hand in her golden hair, tenderly stroking it.  
-I wish you could advise me what's the matter.  
Gloria closed her eyes, and when she opened them she met Dandy's. Suddenly, she started sobbing a hand on her mouth, trembling. The man looked puzzled and encircled her with his arms. He made her look at him, her eyes all watery and looked at the bruise.  
-Is there anything I can do? I wish you'd talk to me.  
Gloria nodded and wiped some foolish tears away, still shaky. She put a hand on her son's hand and unexpectedly brought it to her rosy lips. She placed a slight kiss on it and affectionately fondled his hand before breathing in deeply.  
-I'll be alright...  
Gloria made, what she would have ideally desired to be a convincing smile, but as Dandy went toward the door he said.  
-You undoubtedly are, a terrible liar.  
Dandy left, leaving Gloria on her own, desperately looking at her own reflection.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gloria had the hand on the door handle and seemed thoughtful. She breathed out and opened the door. She peeked outside and went downstairs. She took the direction of the dining room, hoping to see Dora. She went toward the back room and when she gripped the handle in her hand, the door opened, revealing the maid with a tray handy.   
-Miss Gloria!  
-Dear God Dora, you startled me.  
Dora smiled and looked nicely at the woman before seeing the nasty bruise on her cheek.  
-So that's what caused problems. Shouldn't it be gone already?  
-I wouldn't know...  
-Is that him? Is that the man from Church Miss Gloria?  
The golden-haired woman was tight-lipped about it. She looked through the window, her eyes getting lost in the landscape.  
-Miss Gloria, are you okay... You seem like you've lost lots of weight... What happened?  
Gloria thought about two days ago and closed her eyes. The black woman put the tray on the table and managed the woman to sit down.  
-Miss Gloria, you ought to eat... You can't lose any more weight...  
Gloria nodded but looked at the prepared food without great interest. She saw Dora's look and took a bite of the sandwich.  
-Now that's better. We both know what happened the last time you didn't feed yourself.  
Gloria swallowed with difficulty and looked at her laps, the sandwich in her hands.  
-I need to do other things now, please Miss Gloria. Eat at least one sandwich if not all.  
Dora left by the back door and Gloria looked at the tray. She gave a side look to the door and passed a hand in her hair. She took both sandwiches and went back to her room, as stealthily as a cat. She sat on her bed and forced herself to eat, knowing more than well, the state, she had been in when she attended the hospital. Gloria shook her head and ate both sandwiches. She stood up and went in front of her wardrobe. She had decided to go outside later on. She put on a garter belt, some of those stockings that come up to the thigh. All black. She went to pick her blue dress and passed it over her head. She succeeded to put it right and went in front of her vanity. She looked at herself and yawned widely. The gorgeous blonde closed her eyes for a second and sat on her splendid bed letting herself fall on it. She went in the middle of the bed and put her head on a downy, stuffed pillow. Feeling her eyes heavy. The outside world could wait for her to sleep a little bit right?


	3. ~ Part 3 ~

Gloria turned on her bed, her face bumping into something hard. She passed a heavy hand on her face and stretched, a deep sigh escaping her rosy lips. She heard a hearty laugh and her kind eyes snapped open. She saw Dandy seated on her bed, a thin smile on his lips.  
-Dandy... Since when are you here?  
-It's been an hour. Or so I think. I hope our guest is still fresh.  
-Our guest... What guest...  
Gloria's brain turned itself on immediately. She looked at Dandy suspicious, and he put a hand on her cheek, his finger passing on her bruise.  
-I guess it's time for the little fun.   
Dandy stood up, knowing his mother too well, she stood up too and went after him, her brows furrowed, and a terrible feeling in her guts. Dandy arrived in front of his door and clapped his hands together, looking at his mother, proud of himself.  
-Go on mother, open the door.  
Gloria passed Dandy, and when she put her hands on the handles, she felt Dandy's hand on her back and felt his breath next to her ear.  
-Remember when I said I'll let no one hurt you.  
Suddenly it occurred to her. Her eyes were wide open. And she opened the doors, knocking them strongly. She placed a hand on her heart when she saw the man tied to a wheel in the middle of the room. Dandy walked passed Gloria and went to place a hand on the wheel looking at the man.  
-Here! Without more ado, the party can begin.  
-Dandy... Who is that...  
-Oh, don't play dumb mother, please. You know exactly, who that is.  
Gloria closed her eyes, lowering her head instinctively. Dandy flicked his fingers, turning toward the man.  
-I told you she wasn't a liar. She can't keep this a secret for long. Because soon or later, I find out about it.  
The man let out a groan and tried to shift his hand. Gloria opened her eyes and put a hand on her rosy lips, her brain working furiously.  
-Now, what should we do to you?  
Dandy went in front of the wheel and crossed his arms.  
-Dandy...   
The brown man turned to face his mother and the woman had her arms along her tights.  
-Please, darling, don't do this...  
Dandy smiled contemptuously and squinted. He went to the wheel and made the man fall on the floor. Gloria took a step back, looking at her son fearful. Dandy took the man by the throat and tied him up to a chair.  
-See mother. I'm unfoolish. And I do listen. So after your brief chat with Dora, I thought about going downtown. And then, I inevitably recalled this man from Church. And that bruise speaks for itself.  
Dandy turned toward the man and looked at his vulnerable mother.  
-Does that make you feel strong to punch a defenseless woman? Does that make you come? I don't know. I guess if you do it you must have a reason. However bad. You see.  
Dandy went in front of the chair, his back facing his mother.  
-Mother. Come, please.  
Gloria swallowed with difficulty and went next to her son.

-You see, Richard. No one gets to lay a hand on my beloved mother. And you did. So that means I'm going to have to properly take care of you myself.  
-Dandy. God Dandy, no, don't do this.  
Gloria took hold of his arm, but he made her back collide with the wall.  
-This man deserves, what he is about to get.  
-Dandy no...  
The brown-haired man went close to his mother, a hand on her neck.  
-Oh yes.  
Gloria didn't think before acting and impulsively kissed her son. The unusual act had left him surprised, he put a hand on her elegant neck and allegedly bit her reddish lips. Gloria withdrew fearfully.  
-You cunt.  
No one moved, if there had been a fly, that's would have been the only audible sound. Gloria looked at the man behind her son, her breathing going faster. Dandy squinted and turned, shushing his mother when she opened her mouth. Dandy went in front of the man and took a pocket knife out. He planted it in the man's hand, and he let out a scream of pain. Gloria felt her knees weakening and put a hand on her heart, her back meeting the wall.  
Dandy sliced the man's cheek and looked at him smiling.  
-I guess you understand now how that might hurt.  
-Let me go you...  
-No, no, no. I don't plan to play with you for a long time. But I definitely do not plan to let you come out of here alive. As I have better things to attend to.  
Dandy armed his hand and Gloria hide her face in her arms, bringing her legs to herself. While the man started to scream, Dandy planted the knife on his chest. He took it out and cut the ropes; the man was crawling on the floor, bleeding out. Dandy went to his mother and made her stand up. When she saw the blood, progressively leaving the man's body, she took a few steps back.  
-My God... Dandy, what have you done...  
-That's called justice mother. Now, he won't come back to a faithful wife he was assaulting, and that bruise is only an unpleasant memory.  
Gloria looked at the man, a lonely tear going carefully down her cheek. Dandy came closer and wiped the uncontrollable tear away. He put a hand on his mother's waist and gently kissed her. Gloria was still shocked but slide her hand in his hair, parting her rosy lips, so their eager tongues could battle fiercely. She felt Dandy's hand on her tight and she panted, looking down at his hand, her brows furrowed. Dandy kneeled in front of her and brought his face closer from her leg, hidden behind the stockings. He let his lips travel on her graceful leg, his hand resting on her tight, trying to find the clasp. Gloria was looking down at her son, as he pressed his sensual lips to her inner tight. She let out a moan, instantly closing her eyes as he teasingly slid down the stockings from her right leg. He left some bloody marks on her pale skin, blood from the man he had just killed and took off her second stocking. Dandy looked up to his beloved mother and cautiously lifted her dress above her tights. He took a peek at her underwear and took off the garter belt. He promptly threw it on the floor and drove his face closer from her core. He kissed his mother's hip bone going slowly to kiss her core hidden behind her underwear. Gloria's hips bucked, and the woman gnawed her rosy lips. Dandy trailed his eager tongue up and down on her, making her breath more archaic and her moans harder to muffle.   
-Oh, God... Hum...

Dandy took hold on her underwear and slide it down her legs. He brought his face an inch from her eager body and breathed out. Gloria felt a shiver going down her spine, her legs parting a bit more. Dandy smiled widely and kissed her core, lapping at her clit. Gloria let out a tiny scream. She had never been satisfied against a wall. Especially not by her son nor with a face between her legs. It aroused her even more, and she felt her legs weaken when Dandy started to make a constant movement on her clit. She took hold on the desk next to her when she felt Dandy seizing one of her legs and placing it on his shoulder. He went closer and plunged his tongue into the dripping core above him. Gloria let out the deepest moan her voice could reach. She had a hand on her son's head and the other stabilizing her. Dandy was making in and out movements, feeling herself becoming wetter, her skin trembling after each stroke. Gloria's hips were out of control as she felt her son's tongue inside of her, stroking her. She felt her orgasm taking over her body, her voice dying at the back of her throat, her legs weak. Dandy wiped away his mouth and stood up holding his beloved mother to stand. He tenderly kissed her rosy lips and lifted her. He made her sit on his bed and the woman let herself fall on it, still recovering from her orgasm. Dandy sat down next to her and trailed his nimble fingers from her face to the edge of her breasts. Gloria lifted a hand to hold on Dandy. The men looked at her perplex, and Gloria drove his hand in her floral dress, on her breasts. She let out a gentle sigh and placed a hand on her son's shapely neck to bring him closer. She kissed him, not at all surprised to find his sensuous lips parted. Dandy let go of her breast and cup her face withdrawing a little. He went next to her ear and kissed the edge of her ivory neck.  
-You're finally embracing the madness...  
Dandy kissed her graceful neck and Gloria sat down on the bed.  
-Undress me.

Dandy obliged, he went just behind his mother, his ample chest against her back. He put his hands on her shoulders, kissed her below her earlobe and brought a hand to the zipper of her dress. He slid it down, tucking the fashionable dress down. Fervently kissing every inch of the newly revealed skin. Gloria stood up, the dress slowly falling on the floor. Dandy who was still seated was looking at his mother's back, a greedy look in his eyes. He took her hand in his and drove her to sit back on the bed. Gloria turned her head toward her son's a thin smile on her lips; she felt his hands on her waist and his lips on her neck. Dandy bit her and lowered his hand between her legs, slowly stroking her. Gloria breath was cut short, her lips parted. He put a hand on her neck, trailing the tip of his tongue on her lips. Unlike the last time, the blonde was totally giving in. This feeling was too exquisite to be ignored. She felt a shiver going down her spine and parted her legs a bit more. Gloria felt Dandy smile against her blushing cheek and was feeling her second orgasm building inside of her.  
-What do you want me to do to you?  
Gloria moaned when she heard her son's grave voice and felt his warm breath tickling her skin. The blonde turned to face her son, her hands on his chest. She opened his shirt, and he put his hands on her waist, bringing her closer, his head resting on her breast. Gloria felt hair tickling her and suddenly felt her back arch slightly when Dandy wrapped his lips around her breast, suckling at it.   
-Oh... God.  
Gloria put her hands on her son's head, her fingers passing through his hair. Dandy kept on suckling and reverently kissing her breast, his hands on her back to maintain her close.  
-You taste so good.  
Gloria opened her eyes, pressing her sensuous lips to his. As Dandy's hands were resting on her waist, she trailed her hands southern to his pant and took off his belt. She placed it aside and parted her lips finding her son's open. She undressed him and Dandy fervently kissed her elegant neck, a groan escaping from his gentle lips. Gloria fitted herself around him a shiver going down her spine. She breathed out, her arms wrapped around the man's shapely neck, as she was gradually moving her hips. They both moaned and naturally began to move in a more frenzied motion.  
  
-Oh... Dandy!

The man lost it and shifted them over gaining power over his mother. He entered her even deeper, harder, naturally causing her maternal heart to skip a beat. Before her whole body squeaked, her muscles tensing, her voice calling her son's name. Dandy came after her, feeling her tightening around him. He breathed in her lovely neck and slowly slide out of her. Leaving trails on kisses on her burning body. Gloria's gorgeous body was trembling a little, and Dandy reverently kissed her all the way up to her rosy lips. The gorgeous blonde passed her gentle hands through his chestnut hair, his hands gently caressing her. Dandy parted a little and furrowed his brows when he saw the wanton look his mother was intentionally giving him. The man brought his teasing lips to her breast and heard a faint moan.  _Indeed, she was willingly embracing the madness._


	4. ~ Part 4 ~

Wrong. So, so, so wrong. This could not be happening.  
Gloria had gone in town to see the doctor. She could not have had Dandy entering and blathering about anything that happened. She thought it was nothing. But as always she was proving that her naivety had still not left her. It used to be what made her charms, but now. It was making her look foolish. Gloria entered the car slightly shaking, she sat down and rested her hands on the driving wheel. Tears falling from her ocean eyes, rolling down her cheeks. An ocean of salty pearls. She tightened her grip, and let her head rest on her hands, still not realizing what she had just been told. Suddenly she started to sob uncontrollably. As the fact hit her with all of its strength. She was pregnant. And if that wasn't enough of a bad new, she knew who the father was. And that was the worse. That could not be happening. Gloria leaned back on the car seat her hands passing through her hair. She sniffed and looked over the driving wheel, she saw that some people were looking at her and she started the engine. She left the parking lot and drove to her house. Gloria's eyes were locked on the road, not bothering, or more like caring, about the speed at which she was driving. When she arrived in front of her house she made the car stop brutally, making her back bump against the car seat, hurting her back slightly. Gloria turned off the engine and took her head in her hands, she let out a long, sad complaint, salty tears falling gracefully down her cheeks. The woman wiped her cheeks and looked at herself in the interior rearview, trying to tame her messy blonde locks. She left the car fixing her dress and coat around her slender body. When she passed the front door she went directly toward the living room where she poured herself a whiskey. She had always heard, that drinking, wasn't good during one's pregnancy. And god knows that they had plenty of alcohol in this house. Gloria took the bottle with her and went up the stairs toward her room. She entered and put the bottle on her nightstand, feeling her head pounding, she opened the drawer and took some aspirin. She took the pill in her hand and took her whiskey glass back, looking at them her jaw clenched. She shook her head and took the pill gulping down the whiskey. She heard knocks and jumped letting go of the glass.

-Shit, Goddamnit!  
-Miss Gloria? What was that?

Dora entered the room her brows furrowed, she looked at the blonde and saw the glass at her feet.

-Oh my god! Miss Gloria are you alright?  
-I'm fine, Dora, i just... I just got startled and...  
-Miss Gloria?  
-I'm fine, I just wanted a drink.

Gloria stumbled to sit on her bed and Dora put a hand on her mouth.

-What is it??  
-Miss Gloria, your leg!

The blonde looked down inspecting her legs and saw a piece of glass just above her ankle, blood pouring thinly.

-Don't move Miss Gloria, I'll take care of this. Don't you feel it?

Gloria put her hands on both sides of her head sobbing softly, tears pearling at the corners of her eyes.

-I don't know...

Dora went by the nightstand and saw the bottle. Her expression turning to sadness, she took a cloth from her pocket and kneeled in front of the blonde. She looked up for a second while Gloria was still sobbing, Dora took out the glass not at all surprised to see her boss not even reacting. Dora sat on the bed next to the blonde and put an arm around her shoulders. Gloria let her head rest on the maid's shoulder her hands still in her hair, shaking slightly.

-Miss Gloria, what is going on?

The blonde nodded negatively not moving from her position, Dora sighed holding the woman tight.

-Miss Gloria, I cannot help you if you don't let me.

But the blonde did not let her help. A week had passed and Gloria had been completely out of control. Bottles were left empty, leaving Gloria with strong headaches, and a blurry vision. To Dora's dispair she happened to mix some pills with her drinks. She was eating much less and looked much thinner. The spark of hope and joy her eyes once shined with had disappeared and Dora wasn't the only one who had noticed. Dandy had noticed too, and at first, thought his mother was just having a bad day, but the day stretched to a week. Sparkling his interest. The only thing he didn't know was what made Dora know the real problem. Because on daily occasions she had found her boss, her head above the toilets vomiting. Dora was no fool. She was a mother and knew that with what Gloria was barely eating there was no way that she could vomit, that's when it hit her. And that was why a day she had stayed with her, patting her back, holding her hair. When Gloria's stomach finally gave her some rest, she stayed seated on the floor, tears silently falling from her eyes. And that was when Dora made it all too real.

-Miss Gloria... Are you pregnant?

Gloria started to sob her body trembling, fearing to look into the maid's eyes.

-Miss Gloria, since when are you like that?  
-A little... A little over a month...  
-When did you learn about your pregnancy?!  
-Last week...

Dora brought her hands to herself her brain working like crazy, her boss was rarely going out and had never brought any man home since the death of Dandy's father. The blonde was not a woman who would have enough knowledge about that matter to do anything.

-Miss Gloria, do you know who... You know...

Gloria's eyes were filled with tears again and she heard footsteps coming from the room next to hers. She stumbled to stand up and flushed the toilet. Dora caught her boss' expression and saw the grip she had on the sink trying to wipe away her tears. Dora stood and went behind her to be seen in the mirror and to look at her. When Gloria looked up and saw the look in Dora's eyes she realized. She knew.

-It's Dandy's, isn't it?

Gloria closed her eyes, lowering her head, in a sign of shame. Dora put a hand over her mouth before taking a few steps back, as if to leave. Gloria turned quickly looking at the maid pleading.

-Please, Dora, I don't know what to do. Don't leave me... Please...

Dora was against the door and was looking oddly at the woman in front of her. Had Dandy really done this? Why would he? Why would she?

-Sit down Miss Gloria. I'll get you something to eat and then we'll see.

Gloria nodded and sat down trying to catch her breath, pushing some tufts of blonde hair behind her ears. Dora left the blonde's room and closed the door resting her back on it. Her eyes were wide open as she had not expected this. Miss Gloria pregnant... Her son, Dandy. The father. Dora put her hand over her mouth before hearing some noise coming from the next room. Suddenly Dora saw red and went in front of the door, she opened it and stoop in the middle of the room.

-Dandy.  
-What is it Dora? I hope it's important.  
-That depends on if your mother is important to you.

Dandy entered the room his brows furrowed, he came closer, perplex.

-What do you mean?  
-How could you do this to your mother? That woman always did her best for you and that's how you repay her?

Dandy stood straight his hands clasped in his back. He sighed looking at the woman in front of him.

-Do you think I wouldn't figure? Your mother! What possibly could have you thought about to do this.

Suddenly Dandy understood and sat on a chair. Dora's eyes following him.

-Dora a man had hurt her and I took care of him. As for that other matter, I didn't force anyone as you seem to think.  
-You expect me to believe that. Your own mother. As if she needed that now.  
-Dora, it only happened twice and it was a month ago. Mother has been on her own since then.  
-Don't you feel any sympathy for her? You knew exactly how she would react, you are manipulating everyone. Didn't you see the state she is in?  
-What do you mean?

Dora's eyes opened widely and she approached Dandy dangerously.

-You are going to tell me that you didn't see that your mother is slowly killing herself?! That she's...  
-Mother is what?

Dora looked up to the man and took a few steps back when she saw the look in his eyes. She furrowed her brows giving him a side look.

-You didn't notice?  
-Dora. Mother has been on her own for a month and even more for a week now. What is going on?  
-Your mother's pregnant that's what's going on.

Dandy who had stood to take a soda, dropped it on the floor before freezing.

-Your mother doesn't eat whereas she knows that she'll end up in the hospital if she keeps doing this. She drinks like she never has before and takes pills with it. Plus she is pregnant and can't take care of herself. If she keeps on like that both of them will die. Not that you would care.  
-You know nothing Dora! Is this true?  
-Of course, it is! Why would I tell you any of this if I thought that it wouldn't help her back on tracks? Now here is what you're going to do.

Dandy was about to say something but when Dora said her last sentence he closed his mouth, his brows furrowed, but interested.

-You'll be kind, listen to her. She's your mother she knows better. You won't tell her now. She needs calm and not to worry. You are her main reason to worry. Now that it's said I'm going to cook dinner and you'll be kind to talk to her. Because I'll make her come down.

Dora turned her back on Dandy who was looking at her until she passed the door. He sat back down, his throat sore and his mind filled with questions. He stayed seated on his chair nearly an hour before picking back up the soda that had escaped his grip. Then he thought about what Dora had said. She was right she knew better and so did her mother, as much as it surprised him. She was always worrying when he was going out or leaving for too long. Or when he was coming back bloody. How could he be so blind about that? Dandy nodded before punching the wooden animal next to him, making fall in a mat sound.

* * * * * *

Two days later, Dandy was in the living room near the gramophone, thinking.

-Do you need anything?  
-Yes Dora, would you mind calling my mother?

The maid was about to speak when Dandy raised a hand to silence her.

-I want to talk to her.  
-Alright. I'll be back.

Dandy nodded and turned back to the gramophone putting on some fifties music, he barely waited. Because a few minutes later he heard heels on the floor and turned toward the door to see his mother entering. And that's when it struck him. Dandy couldn't take his eyes off his mother, Dora was right and he had been blind to it.

-Dora said you wanted to see me.

Dandy nodded before turning toward the table, he poured a glass of water before going toward his mother, giving it to her.

-I think you had too much alcohol already. A glass of water is way more healthy.

Gloria looked at the glass suspicious but drank it anyway. Dandy took the glass and put it back on the table before taking his mother's hands in his.

-What are you doing?  
-Can I have this dance?  
-I... I have things to do...

Dandy went in front of her and put a hand on her waist. She shyly looked away but Dandy took her hands in his and made her come closer and started to move with the music.

-From what I remember you liked this song quite a bit. And also the fact that you liked to dance on it.

Dandy looked down to his mother and saw her looking at a spot on the wall. He made her turn, sighing softly.

-Dora has been telling me that she was worried about you.  
-She shouldn't be...  
-And why is that? She had to drag you out of your room and you still barely eat.  
-I didn't know you had noticed, said Gloria feeling unwell  
-Dora made me see what I was blind to and told me again that actions had consequences.  
-I'm glad.  
-She also made me realize what state you were in. For a fact I had never seen you drunk before. And I must confess it really doesn't suit you. It won't do you good.  
-Maybe it's for the best, said the blonde feeling nauseous  
-Why would that be?

Gloria did not answer but kept on dancing, trying not to empty her stomach at their feet while Dandy was looking at her.

-Mother do you want to talk about what's on your mind?

At this moment Gloria stormed out of the room to the nearest toilet followed by Dandy who was looking at her speechless. She kneeled in front of it and started to empty her stomach. Dandy who was looking at the scene shocked went to sit next to her and pushed her blonde hair from her face while rubbing her back. A few minutes later Gloria's stomach gave her some rest and she let herself fall on the floor without looking at her son, fearful. Dandy went closer and passed a hand around her shoulders and brought her closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Gloria resisted a bit but when she felt his hand in her hair she let go completely. Tired of fighting.

-It's alright... So it's true?

Silent tears fell from her eyes and she sniffed. She had kept her eyes closed to avoid his own, in fear of what she would see.

-I don't know what to tell you. I'm shocked, I wasn't expecting that.  
-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...

Dandy looked down to the blonde his brows furrowed. He parted slightly looking at her.

-Why would you say that? It's not your fault anyway. It's mine.

Gloria opened her eyes surprised. She looked up from where she was and parted a bit, unsure about his last sentence. Dandy looked at her and kissed her forehead.

-Miss Gloria? Dandy?  
-In here Dora!

The maid appeared at the door a few seconds later and to see the look on both their faces they had finally talked about it.

-Do you need anything?  
-Water, said Dandy making his mother stand

Dora nodded and left toward the kitchen. Maybe that was the thing he needed to change. Dora looked at both of them behind her and poured water in a glass. Whatever decision was taken they didn't have much time left to take it.


	5. ~ Part 5 ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is taken from my Wattpad LyhesaCnr or @Lyhesa381, I've posted quite a few things there. And I posted this there too as it was where I first posted it. I hope you felt weird or laughing or other things while reading this because when I read I always wonder how come I had such an idea and to be honest I truly do not remember why this occurred to me.  
> Anyway, see you on new adventure and writings!

**8 Months Later**

-Alright, Mrs. Mott, you need to push now.

Suddenly a cry tore through the air. Dora went next to the blonde and wiped her forehead. Gloria was laying on her bed as pregnant as one could be and giving birth. Even if at this moment she cursed herself to have said that she wanted to keep it, she knew damn well that afterward, she wouldn't think that at all.

-Now, push.

Gloria took hold on Dora's hand and squeezed as hard as she could, making the maid wince a little. Dora looked at the woman next to her and her eyes drifted away to the medical personnel. She felt her dress being pulled and saw the blonde looking at her. Dora went closer and felt her boss tense again.

-What is it Miss Gloria?  
-Where is Dandy?  
-I think he is outside, behind the door.  
-Please Dora, he has to be here... Please...

Then Gloria cried in pain again, trying to focus on her breathing. Dora nodded softly and left toward the door. She opened it and got startled.

-My god! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?  
-I should be inside. I know what you...  
-I know, it's why I'm here.  
-What?!  
-Just follow me in. Hurry for Christ's sake! Your mother needs you.

Dora came back inside followed by Dandy. The man looked around and his eyes fell on the bed. Gloria cried again and Dora went next to her. She turned toward the man and waved at him. Dandy took big steps and arrived near the bed startled by the sharp scream.

-You're nearly there Miss Gloria.  
-It hurts Dora.

Dandy came from behind her back and looked down to his mother, unsure on how to react. Dora stepped aside and pushed Dandy with her shoulder.

-Mrs. Mott we need you to push.

Gloria's face was twisted with pain and Dandy instinctively leaned to take hold on her hand. Gloria shed a few tears and looked to her left to her son, squeezing his hand in pain.  
Suddenly Gloria was breathing normally again and baby cries filled the room. Dandy looked up from where he was, before looking down to his mother whose head was resting on the pillows.

-Congratulations Mrs. Mott, this is a beautiful little girl.

Gloria sighed, exhausted while the man came next to her to give her the baby. Dora came closer a smile on her face before looking down at Dandy.

-Now you can't tell me your mother ain't a strong woman worthy of your respect and kindness.

But Dandy barely listened to her, his eyes locked on the baby his mother was holding in her arms.

-Did you think of a name for this little lady?

At this, both Dandy and Gloria looked at each other unsure. So Dandy put a hand on her hair while looking at the little human being in the cover, his eyes shining.

-Anything you say...

Gloria looked up to Dora shocked and looked down to her son passing a hand in his hair.

-So?

Gloria looked up to the woman and smiled softly to the little girl in her arms.

-I think Ophelia will be just it.  
-Its a really pretty name Miss Gloria.  
-Thank you Dora... Dandy?

The man was taken out of his contemplation and sat straight on the bed next to his mother.

-Do you want to hold her?

Dandy's lips parted slightly, unsure for the first time of his life. He nodded, accepting and Gloria put the baby in his arms under the watchful eye of Dora. Dandy who had never held a baby felt so out of his comfort zone. But couldn't seem to be able to look away.

-Ophelia...

Gloria smiled at the scene and looked up to Dora who was looking at the little girl. Then Dora helped everyone clean and lead them outside the room leaving Gloria and Dandy inside. The blonde was resting against the pillows watching as Dandy was like hypnotized by the baby in his arms.

-She's...  
-What, asked Gloria smiling  
-She's so little.  
-You were just a bit taller. You were a bit noisier too.  
-She's beautiful.

Dandy turned his head to face the blonde next to him. He could see the fatigue on her face, and her hair was messy but still, she had this aura, this beauty that nothing could take away. He put the little girl back in her arms and put a kiss on the blonde's lips a thin smile on his, before looking down intrigued. Indeed it was maybe what he needed to change.


End file.
